


Never Came

by ChloboShoka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: Originally written and published in 2009 on Fanfiction.net. A Drabble about Snape, set during the fourth book and in the Yule ball.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	Never Came

Almost everyone was dancing at the Yule Ball. The scenery as usual was magnificent. The music had it's elegance and addictive charm. He was actually surprised that Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger weren't dancing together. Even more surprised to Harry Potter's chosen dance partner.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, dancing around allowing the music to lead their brain. Severus had no dance partner, and he chose to have one either.

Behind the sharp-minded potions master, was a man of his words. Mysterious yet loyal.

The woman he wanted as a dance partner in heaven... where she belonged. Watching the dance, gave him find memories of how close he felt to the girl. Even after accidentally insulting her, even after she married a man he detested, he still loved her. But he was not a worthy man for her heart. If only he had been there just in time, if only he had known she was a target.

Perhaps, he could be dancing with her. Being able to see her smile again, would make his weekend. But now he'll never know now; much too late. The least he could do to honour her memory was to protect her son.


End file.
